Tardes negras
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: AU. El príncipe Adam sigue transformado en una bestia por culpa de un error que jamás debió de haber ocurrido. —Adam...no pienses más en eso, sólo te lastimas más —sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de reconfortarme.


Mi mirada se perdió en el cielo que lentamente era poblado por nubes negras anunciando que la lluvia estaba por llegar, observé melancólico desde el balcón de mi habitación como mi reino se cubría lentamente de las hojas marrones que caían de los árboles, sin consultarle la hora a Ding-Dong sabía exactamente la hora que era... las tres de la tarde, la hora en que ella acostumbraba a venir a visitarme.

—Adam...

Y ahí estaba ella, me giré viendo su sonrisa cálida de siempre y su rostro alegre, sin tener la posibilidad de volverlo a acariciar una vez más.

—Sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre.

Ella se sonrojó por mi comentario, desde que ella me visitaba a estas horas solía ser mucho más abierto a mis sentimientos, después de todo, ya no podía ocultarme de ella como con los demás, pues ella había sido la primera en conocerme tal cual era, la primera en aceptarme con todos mis defectos y virtudes, más defectos que virtudes si tenía que decirlo.

—Y tu sigues con esa mirada triste, sonríe, sabes que no me gusta verte así —se acercó hasta mi posando sus pálidas y frías manos sobre mi rostro, curvando mis labios en una sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos.

—Ya no puedo sonreír —confesé sintiendo como mi corazón recibía un golpe silencioso mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sabía de sobra que Bella se entristeció por mi respuesta pero, era verdad, desde aquel último día en que la vi en mi balcón ya no había podido sonreír, ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo?, si su hermosa existencia se había fugado entre mis garras y todo por un maldito error que no debió de haber pasado nunca.

Ella se había sacrificado por mi.

Ese día lluvioso y gris en el que Gastón y sus seguidores habían invadido mi castillo con intención de eliminarme, ese día en el que él y yo nos enfrascamos en una lucha en la cual había preferido morir a vivir sin ella... ese día en el que ella apareció a las puertas de mi castillo para luego ir al balcón de mi habitación, esa fue la última vez en que pude acariciar su suave rostro con mis garras y tener su presencia cálida a mi lado antes de que todo se derrumbara.

Aún no me explico como fue que ella logró ver a Gastón detrás de mi listo para apuñalarme en el corazón, y como ella se movió rápido para impedirlo... a costa de su vida.

—Adam...no pienses más en eso, sólo te lastimas más —sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de reconfortarme.

—¡Cómo quieres que no piense en eso si por mi culpa estás muerta! —grité mirándola duramente a los ojos y rompiendo la quietud de mi habitación. Bella me miraba con sus ojos abiertos, para después bajar un poco la mirada, en ese instante me sentí mal, siempre terminaba gritándole a ella quien era la persona que más me había apoyado con esto además de mis sirvientes—, lo siento.

Desvié la mirada para que no viera lo mal que me sentía, aunque era ilógico ocultarme de ella cuando me conocía por dentro y por fuera.

—Tranquilo —caminó hasta estar frente a mi, tomando mi rostro, obligándome a verla.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?, debiste haber dejado que él me apuñalara, así no estaría sufriendo tanto como ahora —hablé consumido por la tristeza.

—Porque no habría soportado que él acabara con tu vida —habló en un tono comprensivo, acariciándome la mejilla.

—Mi existencia no es importante en este mundo —susurré bajando la mirada, ocultando mi visible pesar.

—¡Claro que si!, si no te hubiera conocido jamás habría vivido tantas aventuras a tu lado, a pesar de que tuvimos altibajos y buenos momentos, te aprecio mucho por haberme regalado la más maravillosa aventura de todas —levantó mi rostro con una sonrisa, para luego, darme un beso con sus fríos labios—, poder amar a la bestia que hay en tu interior con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

Otro golpe directo a mi triste corazón que sólo revivía en los momentos en que ella estaba conmigo.

Sin pensarlo, cerré mis ojos y la abrazé, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que no podía sentirla como antes, aún así la abrazé, tratando de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y todo lo que la extrañaba.

Sólo sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabeza, intentando calmarme.

—Ya es hora —habló con pesar.

No quería dejarla ir, no quería que se fuera pero, ya era su tiempo, ella sólo volvía unos cuantos minutos para hablar conmigo y luego se iba, mientras yo sólo deseaba desesperadamente que ya fueran de nuevo las tres de la tarde para poder hablar con ella un poco más.

Abrí mis ojos viéndola marchar, su silueta se desvanecía lentamente al compás del viento que parecía llevarla lejos de mi.

—Te extrañaré —suspiré.

—En menos de lo que piensas volveremos a vernos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Anhelo que ese día llegue.

Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que desapareciera por completo; por instinto, miré al cielo imaginando que ella me miraba desde ese lugar, al que esperaba, poder subir ya para estar de nuevo con ella.

Pero por ahora, sólo podría pasar el resto de mi vida esperando a que ella apareciera a la misma hora de siempre, hablar un poco y después, verla marchar, esperando que el ansiado día de nuestra reunión llegara pronto.


End file.
